Next Gen
by ForeverSavior
Summary: The brawlers are all retired, but what happens when new and old enemies resurface and they are needed again. What about their children being caught up in the fights?
1. Chapter 1

~Sundrop Brawlers~

Kass Kazami

He is a Darkus brawler, Guardian Bakugan Neo Satyr. He is the son of Fabia and Shun Kazami and brother to Shin Kazami. He is quiet and patient, but stubborn. He can turn out to be a trouble as well. He has dark black hair with green eyes. Best friend to Tiaret. He is a Nethian like his mother, but partially human like his father.

Arana Jayson

She is a Pyrus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Drago. She is caring, compassionate, and always worried about others, but she has a fierce side. She has strange white silver hair with blue streaks and grey blue eyes. She is part Gundalian, but her parents are unknown.

Tiaret Kuso

She is a Haos Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Nemus. She is the daughter of Runo and Dan Kuso and an only child. She is really nice and hyper. She has brown hair and teal green eyes. She is human.

Nova Grit

She is a Darkus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Percival. She is the daughter of Mira and Ace Grit and sister to Clove and Caia. She is kind of crazy and always annoying others. She has orange hair and grey eyes. Like her parents she is a Vestal.

Clove Grit

She is a Ventus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Ingram. She is the daughter of Mira and Ace Grit and sister to Nova and Caia Grit. She has a fierce side and keeps quiet mostly brawling and is in a way rude and mean. She has a light sort of green colored hair and blue eyes. Like her parents she is a Vestal.

Topaz Hart

She is a Subterra Bakugan, Guardian Bakugan Atmos. She is Cristen's sister and has a mother, but her father died when she was little. She is calm content, but a little angry at times. She has silver blue white hair and grey eyes. She is part human and part Nethian, but hides it in her human form.

Dmitri Volan

He is a Darkus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Duel Hydranoid. He is the son of Alice and Lync Volan and brother to Colby. He is kind of rude, but nice. He can get angry though. He has brownish orange hair and blue eyes. He is part Vestal like his father and part human like his mother.

Colby Volan

He is a Haos Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Lars Lion. He is the son of Alice and Lync Volan and little brother to Dmitri Volan. He is kind, nice, and a little too innocent. He has a light pink hair color and has brown eyes. He is part Vestal like his dad and part human like his mom.

Bien Carson

He is a Haos Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Anchorsaur. He is pretty weird, but all around nice. He can be slightly strange. He has brown hair and red eyes. He is a Gundalian, but stays in his human disguise.

Hailey Anderson

She is an Aquas Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Elfin. She is an only child and lives with her dad, her parents are divorced. She is nice, but silly, she rarely battles and when she does she mainly helps everyone else. She has short brown hair with glowing blue eyes. She is human.

~Scarlet Storm Brawlers~

Shin Kazami

She is a Ventus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Skyress. She is the daughter of Fabia and Shun Kazami and sister to Kass Kazami. She's kind, but tough and can be a little strange. She has long blackish blue hair with bronze eyes. She is part Nethian like her mother and part human like her father.

Hayden Krawler

He is a Haos Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Brontes. He is the adopted son of Ren Krawler and brother to Wave. He is usually rude, but really is nice when around Wave. He has semi-long black hair and gold eyes. He is a Gundalian.

Cal Sycuan

He is a Pyrus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Druman. He is rude and easily influenced, but silly. He has flame colored hair and grey eyes. He is a Vestal.

Wave Krawler

She is an Aquas brawler, Guardian Bakugan Sirenoid. She is the adopted daughter of Ren Krawler and sister to Hayden. She is really nice, but has a temper. She has crystal white hair with blue and grey streaks and gold eyes. She is a Gundalian.

Caia Grit

She is a Pyrus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Viper Helios. She is the daughter of Mira and Ace Grit and sister to Nova and Clove Grit. She is quiet and when she does speak it's mostly to criticize others. She has light green colored hair and grey eyes. She is a Vestal.

Jeneva Cyrene

She is an Aquas Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Hammersaur. She has no family. She is rude, mean, usually dark and hidden. She is also really stubborn. She has dark brown hair that covers her eyes and blue eyes. She is a human.

Cristen Hart (Lync)

He is a Darkus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Foxbat. He is Topaz's brother, but he doesn't know, he doesn't know his parents either. He is part Vestal and part Nethian.

Tetra Morgan

She is a Ventus Brawler, Guardian Bakugan Harpus. She lost her parents and is currently looking for her brothers. She has a mixed personality. She has long bleached brown hair and brown eyes. She is a Gundalian.

AN: Well hope you like this. I love Bakugan. Also not all of them are related to the old brawlers, they all are in some way like one of the old brawlers or their enemies. I own all the human characters, but I only own Kass's Bakugan. It was my custom Bakugan. Also I'm sorry I've yet to update the others. Actually, the Maximum Troubles, Risen Hope, and Flight of the Chosen are on Hiatus. The others I promise I've been typing on for the past days. I just have a bit of writers block is all. Anyway Scarlet Storm Brawlers are the enemies. ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Beginning of the story. Sorry it will only involve the Sundrop Brawlers. The scarlet Storm Brawlers enter later on in chapter 2. Each chapter will be either one person's POV or no ones. I won't mix different POV's in the story. If it doesn't list a POV at the beginning then it's not in anybody's and most likely most of them won't have a POV.

Kass POV

Chapter 1 Our Life

"Ability Card Activate, Ash storm!" That's me, Kass, my sister Shin and I lived with our parents at the dojo and temple at our home. My Bakugan is Neo Satyr a Darkus winged wolf Bakugan. I was training with my friends, Dmitri, Arana, Tiaret, and Nova. Sitting on the sides watching out battle was Colby, Clove, and Hailey. Nova and Clove are sisters. Clove fights with her Ventus Ingram, my dad gave her Ingram after he retired from brawling and Nova battles with a Darkus Percival. Dmitri and Colby are also related, Dmitri uses a Darkus Duel Hydranoid and Colby fights with Haos Lars Lion.

I consider him lucky, to get a legendary soldier to fight with. Arana uses Pyrus Fusion Drago and Hailey has Aquas Elfin. Our friends Topaz, Bien, and Tiaret were on their way over. Topaz has Subterra Atmos, Tiaret uses Haos Nemus, and Bien has Haos Anchorsaur. The ability card I just activated was Ash Storm which added 50 gs to Neo Satyr and nullified Hyrdranoid's abilities.

"Ability Card Activate, Dragon Blade!" Arana said and Drago came at Hydranoid and Neo. "Ability Card Activate, Darkus blazer!" Nova said smiling I was outnumbered truth be told, they had all ganged up on me. In a matter of moments Neo Satyr had returned to his ball form and fell to the ground in front of me. "HA WE WIN AGAIN!" Arana said calling back Drago and Nova called back Percival. "I swear your cheating." I laughed. It was really nice to be reunited with some of the gang. I'd lost my sister Shin and haven't been able to find her so not all of our gang was back. "YOU'RE GETTING WEAKER!" Hailey laughed, "OH SHUT UP! I COULD BEAT YOU ANY TIME!" I said laughing, "Really? Because actually I think we'd beat you." Dmitri laughed.

"Children." Clove said and shook her head. I rolled my eyes, "Come on Clove! TAG TEAM BATTLE!" I said grabbing her arm, "WHAT AWW COME ON GUYS NO!" Clove complained. I mostly ignored her snickering and this time we fought against Dmitri and Hailey. I was bent on proving my point, "Gate card set!" I said throwing my gate card down, I smiled and looked at the others, "Let's do this Neo. Bakugan brawl! Stand Darkus Neo Satyr." "Bakugan Brawl! Let's take them down Hydranoid!" Dmitri said, "Guess I'm forced to fight." Clove said ands threw down Ingram. Hailey smiled, "Alright Elfin, we will show them. Bakugan brawl! Stand Aquas Minx Elfin!" I frowned and pulled out an ability card, "Ability card activate, Darkus Spiral!" Neo sent a black tornado out towards Elfin and Hydranoid while raising his g-power by 50. "Alright Elfin attribute change!" Hailey said, Elfin thus changed to her Ventus attribute. "Now I'll show you. Double ability card activate, Wing Harrier and Sky Hearty!" I frowned when Neo's attack was sent back at us.

Clove glared, "KASS YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she snapped, and I glared back, "DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" I snapped. "Watch this." Clove snapped and pulled out an ability card, "Ability card activate, Twin Fangs, phantom comet storm!" I rolled my eyes and laughed, "That's nothing!" I said, "Ability card activate, duel fangs!" Neo went at Elfin and hit her. She returned to her ball form and he leapt away. I smiled and held up a peace sign. Except while I was acting like I knew everything Hydranoid had attacked Neo and caused him to return to ball form. "HA WHOSE BETTER NOW!" Dmitri laughed, I glared and was about to speak when a plan came over head. We ended our battle and Clove and Dmitri called their Bakugan back. "We would have won." I said annoyed, "NOT A CHANCE! DMITRI AND I WERE THE WINNERS!" Hailey snapped.

"KASS!" Tiaret screamed and tackled me knocking me to the ground. "GET OFF!" I yelled, glaring at the laughing group I called my friends. Tiaret just smiled and hugged me. The next off the plan was Bien and Topaz followed him, after that it was the old brawlers. "So what was that about winning?" Topaz asked, "We were training." Hailey laughed, I was trying to detach Tiaret, but she still gripped my arm. "HELP!" I yelled again annoyed now.

Everyone laughed, "Admit we're better brawlers then you." Dmitri said, "Not. Even. If. I. Was. Dying." I said, "YA CAUSE I'M TOTALLY BETTER THEN ALL OF YOU!" Topaz said, "Nah, I beat you yesterday." Tiaret laughed. I laughed and shook my head. "Any news on my sister?" Nova whispered when all the adults were gone. "None sorry." Tiaret said, "I overheard something, a lot of places are being destroyed. Nobody knows why, but a symbol's always on the building or ground before it's destroyed."

I laughed, "Ya and its some kids prank!" everyone stared at me, "Kass this could be serious." Clove said, "It might lead to finding your sister as well." Bien nodded his head, "SHUT UP! SHIN IS NOT MISSING, SHE CHOSE TO LEAVE!" I yelled and jerked my arm away from Tiaret before leaving. Bright side of being ninja-like, I was pretty much quicker than the others and they never found me when I left.

AN: Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
